


Come Back of the Year

by TeamReyloForLife09



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamReyloForLife09/pseuds/TeamReyloForLife09
Summary: Rey is a successful female MMA fighter for Resistance Fight Club, owned by the legendary Leia Organa-Solo and Han Solo. she's trained with the best, Poe Dameron, and Finn Storm and Ben Solo when she was younger. She was on top of the game until she was in a car accident a year ago and her femur had a clean break and she had a severe concussion and other injuries that put her out of the circuit at 26. Now a year later she’s 27 and about to go up against another successful female fighter named Gwendoline “Phasma” Captain, of the First Order Fight Club. she needs to get her head in the game and back up to her old pace and mindset before the accident and have the come back story of the year.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys its me again, this is my second work and after such a wonderful response after my first one, I figured it wouldn't kill me to release another. this one is a multi fic and I will update when I can, but that dosen't mean I wont try and update as much as possible! thanks for sticking with me and I continue to learn how this works :)

Chapter 1:

Miami Florida, 11:00pm

Rey Satine Kenobi was 27 years old and a world class female MMA Fighter, the best of the best until her match last year against Anya Togruta of Bespin Fight Club where Rey came out on top and Anya, in a fit of rage after the match, rammed her car into Rey's at 65 MPH and put Rey in the hospital with a Clean break in her femur and a severe concussion along with 2 broken ribs and a sprained wrist. This put her out of the next upcoming season and if she could strangle that fucking Togruta girl she would but Anya was justas banged up as Rey and that gave her some sense of satisfaction and justice. Rey had been trained by the best fighters and her childhood friends, Poe Dameron, Armitage Hux and Ben Solo, before he up and disapearred one night 8 years ago after her first win. 

Here she sits a year later in her condo in Miami Florida watching the news while sipping on a glass of sweet tea with her now free leg propped up on a pillow on her couch. A knock on her door had her calling out for the person to come in, she was to lazy right now to answer the door at the moment and knew it wasn't a mass killer

Poe Dameron, her best friend and Trainer/Coach and his boyfriend Finn Storm, her other best friend walked into her living room and sat down with her. Finn stood up and went to get him and Poe a glass of tea. Poe muted the TV and turned o Rey, “Rey-Rey, are you sure you want to get back into the circuit? I mean, your pretty much set for life if you wanted to retire right now” Rey scowled at him “Don’t be silly Poe, im 27 and I’m not about to just give up when i'm in my prime!” He threw his hand up in a sign of okay and Finn walked back into her living room just as a paper view commercial came on and sat down in the chair by the doors to her balcony, she had a grogeous view of Miami Beach and the Ocean, something she always dreamed of having since she was a kid and saw Han and Leia's house in the Keys when she went with her Grandpa, Obi Wan Kenobi to visit for the first time many years ago. 

Her grandfather knew Anakin Skywalker, the best fighter in the league up until his tragic death. his Wife, Padme Amidala Skywalker was so depressed she passed away after giving birth to Leia and Luke who were then split up and had no clue of each other until her granddad trained Luke in fighting and reunited him with Leia, who by then was engaged to Han Solo, legendary drag racer and well known scoundrel until he met Leia. since then, Old Ben had been closely twinned into their family. when rey's parents died and she was sent to live with Old Ben shortly after her 5th birthday, Leia immediatly took her in and treated her as if she was her own daughter, and Han taught her everything she now nows about cars, and that left Ben Solo, who at 13 treated her as his equal and was her closest friend. He later introduced her to Amitage Hux, who she called Armie since she couldn't pronounce his name correctly, later she met Ben's other friend, the devilish 16 year old Poe Dameron. together, they were inseperable and did pretty much everything together. when she met Finn in 7th grade, she brought him into her close knit circle and up until she was 19 they were closer than ever. 

Shortly after her first win in a match, Ben disappeared in the night and never returned, she was heartbroken and no amount of cheering up brought on by Armie, Poe and Finn, as well as the rest of the family made her feel better. 3 years later, Armie moved to LA after being signed to the First Order Fight Club. they still kept in contact and he made frequent visits to Miami to see everyone and stayed at her condo. He was friends with Kylo Ren, the best MMA Fighter there is in the male circuit, Rey did not like Kylo because he was cocky and arrogant, but he looked so familiar and Rey couldn't quite place why and when she asked Armie he quickly changed topic onto her training and next match 

Finn took her hand and brought her out of her musings and thoughts of the past, “Rey, If you want to do this when i'm behind you 110% and so is Poe” at this she saw her trainer nod his head. Finn turned back to her “and Leia and Han gave you the all clear so if you wanted to start tomorrow then we can do that”. At this, Rey jumped up and squealed “YES! Finally i'm getting back into it!” Finn and Poe laughed and they all came to a decision that pizza and a movie as a celebration was in order. Finn called the pizza place and Rey picked out a movie (American Made) while Poe went out on the balcony and called Leia, who would then in turn have Connix, send out a notice that Rey Jakku was getting back into MMA. he hung up 15 minutes later as the pizza arrived and as they cracked open some beers and settled back to enjoy a movie.

 

Los Angeles, California 8:00PM

Kylo Ren sat on his couch watching a tv show after coming home from training session at First Order. He was the top fighter for FO Fight Club and at 34 he had everything he could want and then some. He had just finished his dinner, a solid chicken and boiled egg salad and was just about to have a glass of whiskey and watch the newest episode of “Arrow” when his phone pinged from its place on the coffee table 

Walking over to check his phone he was shocked when it turned out to be a link to an article from his best friend and other FO Fighter, Armitage Hux, the only other person who knew who he was before Kylo Ren due to being childhood best friends and hanging out with Poe Dameron and of course Rey Kenobi. Curious, he clicked on it after reading the previous message, 

Little Spitfire is making a comeback it seems. She's being trained by Poe Dameron and someone named Finn Storm. Kinda proud of how shes bounced back after that girl got mad she won and decided to wreck not only Rey’s car, but hers. Have you still thought about getting in touch with her? 

Kylo responded while sipping on his drink. 

No I haven’t tried and don’t plan on it. You and I both know that Snoke would kill me and then some before I could even consider it. Besides, she doesn't need to know that you and I pressed charges against that girl and had her exiled from MMA and the circuit. She's better off without me in her life

He clicked on the link Hux had sent after that message and up popped the headline, 

‘Rey “Scavenger” Kenobi Making her MMA Come Back after Terrible Accident last Year after The Jakku vs. Togruta Match’

Kylo felt his jaw drop slightly, yes he had heard that Rey, who he knew since they were children had been in an accident last year and that it was pretty bad, and the photos released almost had him calling his mother, Leia Organa to see if his little Rey was okay but he couldn’t bring himself to do it, not after the way he left 8 years ago. So he just brushed it off and ignored all news updates on her and instead focused on his match against Cassian Andor of Rogue One Fighting, which he ended up winning and got Snoke and Mitaka off his back for that season. 

It seemed fitting really, his little spitfire Rey wanting to jump back into it just under a year of her accident. He followed her career obviously, unable to let go of that one thing in his past, and was quite proud of her and her success and how far she came since he last saw her when she was 19 and just starting out in the circuit. He regrets every missed birthday and every match she won but he was under Contract by Arnold Snoke that any ties to his past as Ben Solo be cut and left behind as he became Kylo Ren, but this one piece of his old self he just couldn’t bring himself to throw away. Not even a few seconds after that last thought, Hux fired a text back 

Come off it, you and I both know it’s not against your contract to talk to Rey, your just chicken because you love her and don’t want to “taint her” as you've put it. Im calling her tomorrow to see if she wants to get lunch sometime soon, at least I haven't given up on keeping in my life…

Another text pinged,

863 903 4581 is her number, don’t continue to beat yourself up over nothing. She always mentions you when we get together and if you don’t call her I’ll tell her everything...and I mean everything Kylo. don't make me have to do it…..goodnight, I’ll see you tomorrow

He sat back down on his couch and huffed out a breath and looked at the photos on his living room end table. The one was of him and his spitfire at her high school graduation and the other of his first win in a professional match, him holding the refs one hand up and Rey next to him pressed against his side smiling up at him. He added her number to his phone as ‘Spitfire’ and finished the episode before he went to shower and fall into bed early. He had training tomorrow and he was curious as to what Snoke had planned for him.

Miami Florida, 2AM

Rey had sent Poe and Finn home around 1AM so they could get some rest for tomorrow and she jumped into the shower before tossing herself on her bed. She looked over at the two photos she kept on her nightstand. One was of 4 little kids, sitting next to a pool with kool aid grins and their arms around each other. That was her, Poe Dameron, Ben Solo and Armitage Hux on July 4th, 2002 in the Florida Keys at Leia and Han’s house. The other one was of her and Ben Solo at her high school graduation, Ben had swept her up into a bridal carry just as the photo was taken, both smiling and laughing. Not for the first, Rey wondered where her Ben went, and if she would ever get to see him again. Her phone pinged, alerting her to a new text message, she pulled it up and wasn't suprised to find a message from Armie asking if it was okay for him to fly out this coming weekend to see her and the family. she responded with a sarcastic 'yes, do you even need to ask at this point you dork?' and put her phone down for the night. Turning over and shutting the light off and setting her alarm she closed her eyes and tried to push long forgotten childhood memories out of her head and focus on the now and getting her career back on track.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres chapter 2 guys! It's probably shit but in my defense I've been busy all day, I have a job interview tomorrow and the 15th is my birthday!! so enjoy chapter 2 and as always, let me know your thoughts below and throw some kudos too!!

_**Resistance Fight Club Miami Florida, 8:30 AM** _

Rey threw her right fist out towards the bag again followed by a block then a punch to the left side before blocking and bringing her leg up for a kick that against an opponent would either knock them out cold or piss them off, and 8 times out of 10 it was usually the first one. Poe was behind the bag holding while throwing comments out on how she could have improved that hit or brought her leg up higher and harder but Rey was in the Zone. Connix was nearby, no doubt taking photos for press releases and social media so they could build her up again. **WHAM!** Rey was brought out of focus by a groan from Poe on the ground and hysterical laughter from all around the area, she had put a little too much power in that last swing and knocked him on his ass, he still laid there, winded and groaning all the while cursing her out as everyone continued to laugh at his expense.

She could hear Finn and Chewie in the background laughing their asses off and Connix silently giggling while she was recording. Rey blushed and Poe called for a 10 minute break, slowly making his way to his feet and over to Finn and Chewie to sit and have a drink of water. Kaydel stopped recording whatever it was and walked over to Rey as she slid off her gloves, “Hey Rey! So i was thinking on ways to get you back out there in the limelight and I have some Ideas, would you like to hear them”? Rey nodded her head, not really listening at the moment “Sure Connix, what did you have in mind?"

Connix immediately pulled up her tablet and brought a note up, “Our main goal right now is to let everyone know the Scavenger, Rey Kenobi is back and ready to go, so let's start by posting the video I took of you working with Poe just now to your social media and to the team page” Rey nodded, “Yeah that sounds fine, send me the video and I’ll post it to my personal pages as well” She shook her head and had Rey watch the video and what Rey saw had her hysterically laughing. Kaydel had somehow managed to record her hitting the bag really hard and knocking Poe down while Chewie and Finn laughed their asses off.

“Oh Connix, you have to let me post that one, it's too hilarious not to… At that time, She heard Poe call for the break to be over and Connix stepped away, probably to go put all the photos and videos she took today out there. Walking over to the bag she wrapped her hands again and slid her gloves on, back to the grind as they say.

Poe grinned at her enthusiasm and held the bag steady as she went back to her forms, giggling every time Finn or Chewie cracked a joke as Poe yelled at them and threw tips and motivation her way; Yes, everything is getting back to normal...finally.

_**First Order Fight Club Los Angeles California, 10:00AM** _

Kylo Ren strood into Arthur Snoke’s office, he had just finished his morning workout and training and was about to head home. Snoke was an old man, and Kylo did not like him but for the sake of his career and comfy lifestyle, he dealt with it. “Kylo Ren, so good to see you again, last season was very successful with your fight against Dameron and Andor, you've become one of my top fighters and today I'm about to ask you to do me a huge favor, have a seat” Kylo sat down in one of the chairs in front of Snoke’s desk and waited for the man to speak.

Snoke motioned for someone to come in and Phasma Captain, the top female FO Fighter stepped into the office and took the seat next to Kylo, they muttered greetings to each other just as Snoke began to talk. “My apprentice, you’ve done so well this past season I’ve decided to cut you some slack, you’ll be training Phasma here for the season as well as the match between her and that disgusting upstart Scavenger, Rey Kenobi” he spit her name out like it had a bad taste and Kylo clenched his fist and bit down on his tongue. He heard Phasma giggle beside him and he gritted his teeth even harder. “Thank you sir” he spoke, “It will be my pleasure to train Phasma to take Kenobi down” Snoke smirked and nodded once, “Very well Kylo, i'll give you the next 5 days off, but i want you to continue working out and keeping in shape as you come up with a regiment for our next star” Phasma preened at that and Kylo held back a snort as he nodded and left the office.

When he made it to his car, his phone pinged from a new message from Hux,

**_“I’ve just boarded my plane to head down to Florida to see Rey and everyone, there's a very funny video you need to see that Rey posted on her accounts, take a look and get back to me, when you've seen it, i'll be arriving in Miami around 1PM, tootles Solo, don’t get bored without me”_ **

Kylo snorted and pulled up Rey’s instagram and found the video in question. In the video you could clearly see Rey working her ass off against the bag while Dameron held it, grinning and shouting tips and encouragement at her while Chewie and Finn laughed behind them. It looked pretty standard--oh wait, did Dameron just get knocked on his ass?! Kylo busted out laughing in the FO parking lot, watching as Dameron tapped out, no doubt winded and Rey had a blush on her cheeks while giggling and unwrapping her hands.

She looked beautiful and he was thankful she looked pretty healthy, when he saw the accident photos he lost his appetite and immediately worried for her. This was the first video she had posted that dealt with her fighting career since the accident where her PA, Shea had made a post saying that Rey was out for the season and unable to respond to any questions, the past year it was mainly her with her friends watching a movie or her out and about with Armitage when he flew in or even her lounging around her house, he tended to avoid the posts about her accident because it hurt to much. He climbed into his car and shot a message back to Armie for him to see when he got off the plane,

**_“Holy shit that was priceless, she knocked his ass over lmao so proud of my spitfire”_ **

satisfied, he pulled out of the lot and began the 15 minute drive back to his apartment in downtown LA so he can relax and take a breather for once.

How the fuck was he supposed to come up with a training regimen for Phasma, much less how is he gonna even train her, she's really annoying and touchy at times and it drives him fucking nuts but for his sake and his careers sake, hell deal with it. Maybe he can retire after this season, and talk himself into making things right with his family, with Rey and get back to who he was before he became Kylo Ren. he shook his head and focused on the traffic ahead, fucking LA..

**_ Miami Florida, 2:30pm _ **

Rey walked through her front door and dropped her keys in the bowl in the foyer, silently giggling as Armie struggled to bring his suitcase in, she certainly wasn’t gonna help him. She heard him grumble one or two more times before he finally made it through her door and took his stuff to the guest room, muttering about time zone changes and crying babies in a small confined space with recycled air for 3 hours. A At that point, she really did burst into laughter because only Hux would get the seat next to a crying child on a long flight!

He yelled out at her, “Stop Laughing you miscreant, you don’t know the immense pain i put myself in just to come out and see you” she continued to laugh as she walked into her kitchen and began to make tea for the both of them before she started in on dinner. Arimie walked out into her living room and took a seat at the bar as she handed him his mug he kept here, all her friends had mugs here. Poe had one that had a fighter jet on it, Finn had one that had a desert theme because he hates the desert, Armies has a cute ginger cat on it and she still has...Ben’s Mug, when she first got her apartment, everyone had a mug, and Ben’s was a all black one with the saying, “Never tell me the Odds” from their favorite movie. Hux was no fool, he could see Rey was looking at a certain mug belonging to a certain someone he knew she missed everyday and he quickly looked away, waiting until he got back to LA so he could quite litteraly smack some sense into Solo as she grabbed her own mug (hers had “Rebel Scum” on it) of tea and sat on the other side of the bar, looking at him over the rim of it as she sipped.

She set it down and looked at him, “So General Hugs" he scowled at her for that nickanme, "whats are we having for dinner? Poe and Finn are coming over later, as well as Han and Leia and Chewie, once I told them you were flying in they wanted to have dinner together before the Barbeque next week at their place” he thought for a minute, “I don’t really want to go out because im tired, can we have dinner here?” she smiled and nodded, “Sure, you go take a nap and I’m gonna pop over to the market 3 blocks down and pick up some groceries, Spaghetti and garlic bread good? Its my secret recipe” Hux shook his head vigourously before moaning as his head hurt thanks to his headache, “Hell yeah Rey, i'm gonna go lay down though, wake me up if you need any help". Rey grabbed her keys and phone and slid them into her purse before walking out the door.

As soon as she was gone, Hux pulled up his phone and read the message from his royal pain in the arse before responding back,

_**“Yes it was pretty funny, I’ll definitely be bringing up at family dinner tonight, which by the way your are missing once again, Rey is making her famous spaghetti and garlic bread. Need I remind you it's also her birthday tomorrow, you know what, just don’t worry about it, I tell you every year and yet you never wish her a happy birthday...get your shit together Solo, otherwise i'm spilling everything up at Han and Leia’s summer Barbeque next week...”** _

he sent it and then proceeded into his guest room for a well deserved nap, seriously, who the fuck brings a crying tiny human onto a plane...urgh..

Meanwhile, Rey walked into the small produce market and grabbed her reusable grocery bag and began to fill it up with the ingredients for her famous spaghetti and garlic bread and a 2 bottles of a light red wine, Pinot Noir before grabbing the more necessary things for her place. Milk, eggs, protein mix, ohh chocolate, snacks and finally chocolate milk before heading to the counter to pay for everything. Smiling, she walked out of the store and stopped at the flower vendor 2 blocks down and purchased 2 pretty summer bouquets, one of sunflowers and another of daisies and a bouquet of white roses and ferns for Leia. adding them to her bag she finally made her way back to her apartment to get started on dinner.

Her phone went off and she pulled it out to see two new messages, opening the first one, it was from Han and Leia

**_“Rey Honey we’ll be there around 5 or 6 for dinner, can’t wait to see you, Han told me some about your training and i want to hear more, love you dear, Han how do I turn off the voice messaging thing? How the hell should I know your Highness, Han Solo you scruffy look-”_ **

Rey immediately started laughing, Leia had used the voice to text option on her phone and it was hilarious. The other was Finn and Poe confirming they’ll be there at 5 so they can relax and see Hugs before Leia gets there and hogs his time; Figuring that it's only 3:00Pm she could pop over to the small bookstore and see if they have any new books for her to read, she smiled and made her way there, a small jump in her step.

**_ Miami Florida, 4:45PM _ **

Stepping into her apartment she heard Hux snoring and decided to let him sleep, she could handle making dinner perfectly fine on her own. Setting out the ingredients and loaf of bread, she set to work and just as she brought the noodles to a boil a much better looking Hux emerged from her guest room and sat at the bar, watching her. Not even 5 minutes later, she heard her door opening and Finn and Poe stepped into her apartment and greeted Hux before sitting at the bar. Rey reached up into the cabinets and pulled out 4 glasses and poured some of wine in them before handing them to the guys and going back to her cooking. She heard Finn call out, “Hey Rey turn around and get in this selfie, I’m gonna send it to Leia and i’ll tag you all in it when I post it. Smiling, she turned around and slid in between poe and Hux, smiling big while Finn took the photo.

He began to post it to his twitter and instagram when the door opened and Han and Leia entered along with Chewie, Poe poured them each a glass while Leia hugged Hux and whispered something in his ear. Whatever Hux said deflated Leia's mood a bit but she was quickly back to normal and flitting about the kitchen, talking to Rey and yelling at Han, as usual. Her phone pinged, signifying that Finn did post the photo and she pulled it up. The caption read,

" ** _Having dinner with the best mates ever and the Loml! @ReyKenobi is making her famous Spaghetti and Garlic Bread for dinner and boy does it smell amazing and I’m sooo hungry! but until then this wine will have to do! @GeneralHux @Flyboydameron #bestietime #dinnerwiththefam"_**

Rey quickly liked and re tweeted it on twitter and posted it to her Insta before tagging them all in it and giving photo creds to Finn. she set the phone down and finished up dinner and bringing it into her dining room while everyone crowded around, taking their places all the while Finn is snapping photos left and right while Poe is trying to get him to sit down and eat. Finn quickly called out, “look over here guys!” they all turned as he took the photo and quickly sent it before settling down to eat.

Hux grinned mischeviously at Rey before calling out to Poe, "So Dameron, what was it like getting your ass kicked by a girl, and not just any girl, our Spitfire Rey?" Han busted out laughing and Leia covered her mouth to try and cover hers, "Dameron, you mean to tel me my best male fighter got his ass handed to him by our pint sized Rey?" Poe scowled and threw a bread crumb at Hux, "Shut up Hugs, she packs a punch you know that as well as I do and I wasn't ready, how do you even know about that?"

Finn laughed, "Babe, it's all over social Media right now, its even trending thanks to Kaydel" Poe face becae horrified and he let out an unmaly yell, "NO! my reputation! my ladies!" at that point Finn smacked him and Poe kissed him quickly before going back to his dinner, moaning the entire time as Han and Chewie cracked jokes about it while Leia giggled and added in, causing everyone to laugh even harder. Hux just looked pleased with himself as he sipped his wine and ate the dinner she made, enjoying spending time with the family and silently thanking the Solo's for taking him in after his father died when he was 14.

Rey smiled to herself as she sipped her wine and twirled her noodles and sauce on her fork, looking around at her chosen family and wishing not for the first time, that a certain Solo was here by her side with their family where he belonged, back home with them..

**_ Los Angeles California, 3:00PM _ **

Kylo Ren woke up from his nap and went to the bathroom before padding out to his kitchen and heating up a take out meal he had gotten earlier and checked his messages and read the one from Hux before responding, “I didn’t realise it was her birthday this weekend and you better not tell her anything about who Kylo Ren is, shes gonna go up against Phasma and if she knew it was me training her opponent, shed skin me alive and never forgive me.” he opened up his twitter and went through his feed until he found Finns two photos, his heart hurt a little as he saw the photos of Rey and them smiling in her home while she made his favorite, but the next photo made him quickly put the phone down and turn to the tv, Finn had posted a family photo of them at dinner with the caption,

_**"The gangs all here, family dinner time with @GeneralHux @ReyKenobi @FlyboyDameron @Chewbacca03 @HanSolo and LeiaOrganaSolo #lovemyfamily #familydinner #bestdayever"** _

He sat on his couch with his take out and a beer, watching a rerun of a tv show he'd never seen before, wishing not for the first time, he was back with his family and his spitfire..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the plot thickens and we introduce more characters! enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me just setting up the plot further and adding some OC Characters in the mix because I love to apparently torture myself and my jumbled up brain! sorry I haven't posted recently, I turned 20 on the 15th and the went to a drift event on the weekend before finishing up my college stuff up on Monday for the fall so please forgive me guys.
> 
> Also, please tell me how you like the story so far and what your thoughts are, I'm always down to hear from the readers and see the feedback on my twisted 3AM brainchild!

**_CHAPTER THREE_ **

**_Rey’s Apartment_ **

_ Miami Florida,9:30am _

Rey slowly climbed out of her bed and headed to the shower, last nights dinner had went on longer than she expected and she was paying the price for those 4 glasses of wine she drank.

After a nice shower, she threw on her compression shorts and slid a pair of Under Armour shorts on over them and she threw her sports bra on and covered that with an off the shoulder see through top and her Nike trainers.

She pulled her hair up into a sloppy bun as she headed into her kitchen to prep her snack and drinks for the day, and while the bun wasn’t perfect like all the photos online show, Rey didn’t really care, she didn’t have time for her hair to look good, she was an MMA Fighter for lords sake and has been since she could walk and throw a punch.

She threw together a sports bottle of water and another bottle of tea and threw some protein bars in her duffel bag along with some trail mix, she only ate the M&Ms out of it and Poe usually killed the rest. Grabbing her small duffel bag, phone and keys, she left Armie a note as she headed out to her car and headed out to the Resistance on the other side of town.

**_Kylo Ren’s Condo_ **

_ Los Angeles California, 6:00AM _

Kylo grumbled as he meandered his way through his home, stumbling towards the blessed coffee pots, world class fighter or not if he didnt have at least two cups of caf before his day gets started then he will not be a happy person, no in fact he will be extremely rude to anyone in his path, something he internally regrets later but the persona of Kylo Ren is a bit waspish and a bit of a jackass so thankfully his PA and PR, Joey and Tyler respectively, dint have to do a lot of damage control.

Grabbing a hoodie and his duffel bag he opened his phone to see it was his Spitfire’s Birthday, every year since he left, hed been tempted to send her a message but ultimately, couldn’t bring himself to do it. He pulled up her number and composed a text,

_**“Happy Birthday my little Spitfire, today your 27 and getting old ;). I miss you more than words can say and I’m sorry I haven't been there for you. I love you kiddo <3”** _

His thumb hovered over the send button, and after an intense internal war he deleted the message and put his phone away.

He grabbed his bag and headed out to his car, the new 2019 TIE Silencer and headed out to FO so he could begin his work with Phasma and muster up enough courage to have a talk with Snoke and see if its possible for him to retire after this year.  _ “I’m sorry Rey”  _ he thought to himself, another birthday gone by that he won’t be there for, but she has everyone else so its not like she won’t think about him.

Gripping the steering wheel a little tighter, he silently curse LA traffic and his cowardly self, shed be better off without Ben Solo in her life, and it will remain that way until he can get out of the contract with Snoke and grow a big enough set of balls to come home to his mom and dad…

**_Resistance Fight Club_ **

_ Miami Florida, 10:05AM _

Leia Organa sat her desk inside the club, high above the training area where she could watch her fighters work and see her instructors tech public classes. Today though, most of the classes had been moved till later in the evening, Due to the surprise celebration they had planned for Rey’s 27th Birthday.

Poe and Finn had brought the cake in a few minutes ago and it sat in the refrigerator in her office so Rey wouldn’t see it and Chewie and Han had finished hanging up a banner, which really was just a big sheet, from the support rafters below her office, in sloppy handwriting spray painted, with much thanks to Rose Tico, one of the instructors at the gym had wrote it out early this morning, _ “Happy 27th Birthday Rey!”. _

Rey’s PA/PR Shea Anderson had brought in some drinks and paper plates for everyone, plus some fried Publix chicken and sides. The girl was to smart and Leia sent a silent thanks to the small petite redhead who usually thought 5 steps ahead of everyone.

Leia sighed and sat down at her desk, looking over mournfully at the photos on her wall, of her son, her  _ Ben  _ when he was a little kid and had taken his first steps in the ring, much to her brother Luke’s happiness and another one of him holding the bag while a small 6 year old Rey punched it, tounge comically sticking out in concentration, and all the way up until after his most recent match against Cassian Andor.

She may be getting older, but her and Han were no fools, they both knew exactly who Ben Solo is, the great FO Fighter Kylo Ren, known to be Arthur Snoke’s most prized fighter at his LA based gym. That monster took her Ben away from his family, all over a misunderstanding one rainy night after Rey’s first win.

_ Han and Leia both cheered and clapped as Rey knocked her opponent out, Ben next to them alongside Poe whooping and jumping up and down while the ref checked on the poor girl Rey had pretty much backed into a corner and put her out of her misery. Leia spotted Arthur Snoke across the way, Leering at not only Ben, but Rey. _

_ She looked back just in time to see Ben and Poe at Rey’s side, practically throwing her arms up in celebration as she was declared the winner officially. She was a little beat up, a small cut over her eye and a swollen cheek that will no doubt turn a nasty shade of purple and yellow,but other than that she was perfectly fine. _

_ Later on after everyone had gone back to the gym and Poe drove Rey home, her, Ben and Han were finishing locking up for the night when that rat Arthur Snoke casually strolled in like he owned the place. Nerf herder she ruefully thought. _

_ He had approached them and congratulated their team on winning tonight and praised Ben for how well he had trained Rey. just as Han and Leia thought everything was going to be okay, Snoke turned to her son and told him, “Your so much like your grandfather, Lord Vader” at that point Ben had scoffed, not believing it until he looked at her and Leia silently confessed the truth, heartbroken at what she knew was to come next. _

_ Snoke handed Ben a card and after smirking smugly at her and Han, departed the building, cashmere scarf and London fog coat and all. She turned to Ben to explain herself when he blew up, “YOU MEAN TO TELL ME LORD FUCKING VADER IS MY GRANDFATHER AND I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW! WHEN THE FUCK WHERE YOU GONNA TELL ME MOTHER!” _

_ It was at this point Leia broke down, Han being the only thing keeping her upright , as he stood there quietly. He was always for telling Ben about Anakin, but ultimately surrendered on it when Luke and Leia pretty much teamed up on him. Han was no MMA Fighter, he was a drag racer, a scoundrel so what would he know. More than ever, she wished she would have agreed with her husband, because now she was paying the price and good old Luke was no where to be found. _

_ “FUCK YOU BOTH! I HAD TO HEAR IT FROM SNOKE, SOMEONE OUTSIDE THE FAMILY, INSTEAD OF MY PARENTS!” he threw his hands up at this point, “Fuck this, I'm 26 years old and I just found out Lord Vader was my granddad, no thanks to you!” _

_ It was at that point Han spoke up, “Hey kid, she didn’t think youd want to know that the man nearly killed his pregnant wife after an arguement over him signing away from Republic Fighting, and joing Empire Fight Club & Gym, to become the prize fighter of Michael Palpatine, a old rat just like Snoke.” _

_ Ben wouldn’t hear anymore of it, “LIAR!! I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO EITHER OF YOU AGAIN!” he turned on his heel and stormed out of the gym, when they arrived at home later, they found out from Poe that Ben had left and wasn’t coming back. _

_ Leia collapsed on the dinning room chair, sobbing for her now lost son and what this would mean for their family. And heaven forbid, little Rey! _

She was brought out of her musings by Chewie, announcing that Rey had pulled in and everyone was gathering below. She smiled and went down the stairs, reaching the bottom as Armitage came from the back, signalling the food was ready.

**_First Order Flight Club_ **

_ Los Angeles California, 2:30pm _

Phasma hit the girl once more, both skilled fighters going back and forth in the ring until the girl went down, Phasma cackling madly. Kylo quickly called and end to the fight before Phasma could do more damage.

The girl got up and went to shake Phasma’s hand but Phasma just laughed and pushed her to the side, calling her weak and pathetic. The girl shook her head, she was an instructor st the gym and walked away.

Kylo strode over to Phasma, “Not good enough, you need to get your ass in gear Captain, otherwise Kenobi is going to whoop your ass and drag it around the octagon”. She scoffed, apparently not believing him or having looked her opponent up, “She won’t know whats coming, she doesn't even know about the match, Snoke wants to spring it on the Resistance last minute” Kylo stood there with his jaw practically on the floor, she seriously underestimates his Rey and he knew he had to find some way to let them know, illegal or not, against his contract and career, fuck it; They had to know.

It seemed Snoke knew what he was thinking because he had Kylo at the gym all day non stop working with Phasma and when she wasn’t training, hed lift weights and do hi daily work ot routine until she was ready to go again, the poor instructor thoroughly bruised and beat up after it was all said and done, all the while Snoke and Phasma smiled at each other before she mugly left to go home.

**_Kylo Ren’s Condo_ **

_ Los Angeles California, 6:00PM _

He was only allowed to head home after 5:00 PM and as soon as he did he sent a text to Hux,  _ “You need to let Rey and them know that Snoke is pushing for a match between Phasma and Rey, Snoke has me training and working with Captain and at this point they need to be told because Snoke is waiting till the last minute to call them out so Rey won’t be prepared” _

He sent it and paced around his house, sipping on his coffee as he waited until he got a message back, sure enough Armie had answered him. Pulling up the thread he read,  _ “Oh fuck, I’ll let Leia know as soon as possible, this is bullshit, today was Rey’s birthday, she was suppossed to relax but once she finds out you know she is going to push herself to the limit, for better or worse. Keep safe Solo, and don’t let Snoke suspect anything otherwise you’ll be in a world of trouble”. _

Satisfied they had enough of a warning, he pulled up her Instagram and looked through the photos she had posted from the day, he smiled at the one of Poe and Fin smearing cake on her cheeks as she squealed and smiled, this one looked like it was taken on a phone, to where the others where more prefessional grade. Checking the caption, he found out his assumption was correct.

Rey’s Publicist and Assistant had taken the photo, Shea Anderson was her name, so clicked on her handle and was taken to her profile, 21 years old, red head and a feisty attitude, he almost didn’t think much of it until he spied a photo of Hux and her together on the beach at sunset in each others arms. To say Kylo was shocked was an understatement, _oh he can’t wait to bring this up to Hux_ he thought to himself.

He commented under Rey’s photo with a simple "happy birthday" under her photo and liked it before leaving it at that, he didn't even know if she would respond, Hux said she hated Kylo Ren because he was a “Self-Absorbed egotistical man child” which impressed, shocked and hurt him a little bit when he heard it, but she didn’t know her Ben was Kylo Ren, so she didn't think much of it.

When she responded back, he was shocked but happy. If he couldn't say happy birthday to her as Ben, he could do it as Kylo. which was good enough for him.

**_Resistance Fight Club_ **

_ Miami Florida, 11:05AM _

Rey walked in and jumped back with a squeal! Everyone had yelled happy birthday really loud and she thought she was gonna die for a split second. She smiled, “Oh My God Guys! What is this!!”

Everyone laughed and gathered together for a group picture, unceremoniously shoving Rey in the middle as Leia draped a sash over her and added a tiara, something she knew Rey would hate. They all smiled as the hired photographer took the photo and they all broke away to grab a plate of food and some drinks as Rey flitted back and forth, thanking each person individually as the photographer snapped away.

Later as they brought the cake out, she saw Rey’s big smile fade a bit as if she was missing someone important, and Leia had an Idea of who it was, but Rey quickly bounced back, smiling and squealing as Poe and Finn smeared cake on her cheeks before giving her a sloppy cake kiss on either side while Han and Chewie laughed and the photographer nabbed the photo.

Rey’s PA, had also managed to get the photo and snuck away to join Armitage, Leia narrowed her eyes a bit as she saw how Shea and Hux were talking, close together and quietly. She had known both for awhile now, Hux much longer than Shea but shes come to love Shea like family and she's practically Rey’s best friend aside Poe and Finn.

The girls met in college 3 years ago and hit its off real quick, studying together and spending time together in between classes on campus. About a year and half into their friendship, Shea had noticed Rey was struggling with managing the publicity and everything, having ignored Leia when she recommended Rey get a assistant, she stepped in as Rey’s PA and PR while they were in college and she just didn’t stop, so here they are 5 years later.

Shea was actually a RN going for her masters in Sports Medicine and was the one who tended to fix up the fighters after a match or practice with the help of Amilyn Holdo, the main medic for the company . Hux and Shea would be good together, she mused before going back to work, her and Han had to plan the matches out for this season.

Rey quickly demolished her piece of cake and around noon to 1pm everything was cleaned up and back to work and the leftovers were put away to be divided out later for each person to take some home. She noticed Leia looking off and followed her line of sight, before bursting into giggles as Shea and Armie tried to subtly flirt with each other, oh this would be pure gold to use on Hux later she thought deviously and it seemed Leia thought the same thing, both sharing a conspiratory smile and already playing matchmaker.  
  
 ** _Resistance Fight Club_**

_ Miami Florida, 8:00PM _

The last of the instructors had left and the remaining few were Han, Leia, Chewie, Shea, Hux, Poe, Finn and Rey; they were playing a game of go fish on the table like the grown ass adults they were.

Han and Leia were up in the office discussing the line ups and matches this year and getting everything ready for Rey to springboard back into the MMA world when she saw Hux break away from Shea and run up to the office after checking his phone, Shea throwing a worried look at his back.

Shea walked over and sat down next to Rey, who was relaxing in one of the comfy foldable chairs, she was out of the game so now she was watching Poe and Finn try and outdo the other in the card game.

“Happy Birthday Rey Rey” she smiled and Rey leaned over to hug her tightly, “Thanks Butter, why did Hux run up to the office just now in a hurry, wait..scratch that! What’s up with you and Armie huh?? Don’t think I didn’t see the beach photo you posted, I am your best friend after all”

She blushed and elbowed Rey, “there’s nothing to it yet, we haven’t been able to schedule a date, he’s leaving after Han and Leia's Barbecue in 3 days and I don’t know how long he’ll be gone or even if we could make a relationship like that work” she sagged and leaned against Rey, dejected and Rey wrapped an arm around her, “You watch, I know Armie, and he’s definitely into you, so I wouldn’t be to worried on that front”.

Just after she said that, they were called up into the office. When they stepped in, Hux was on the couch and Shea sat next to him while Rey took the old recliner next to Han. Leia sat behind the desk, solemn and a carefully masked face.

Rey was confused and said so, “What’s going on? Han? Leia?” she looked over to Hux and saw he was solemn as well, “Armie, what is it?” Leia took a deep breath and spit it out, “Arthur Snoke wants you to fight Gwen Captain, aka “Phasma” as she likes to be called”.

Rey was confused, “Okay but that’s good right? It’s a title match and I’m ready to get back into big time matches now, plus it was planned I’d go up against someone from FO in September and its only April, they just didn’t say who I was gonna fight”

Han nodded, “We know that kid, but Snoke was going to withhold this until the planned date, to ensure you wouldn’t be ready to fight and subsequently, lose the match”. Rey was fuming at this point, “Who told you?”

Shea spoke up from where she was sitting, Hux was the one to respond to her, “One of my fellow fighters at FO heard her talking about it and messaged me”

Everyone sat there quietly, until Shea spoke up, “What if Rey calls out Phasma, I mean she could put it out there in the interview she has with Under Armour next week after she does the photo shoot promoting the new ladies sports line” Leis nodded her head, “This is good guys, really good. Shea, that was a good idea, let's put it into motion, when the interview and shoot”?  

Shea checked her phone's calendar, “Monday, 11AM in Tampa, Rey and I will have a 2 or 3 hour Amtrak ride to their and back”

Leia nodded once more, “very well, let’s all go home, rest and relax and then come back tomorrow and ready to work. Rey, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow, I want you starting out with warm up and lifting, moving onto the bag with Poe and then I want you to spar in the cage with Rose, the female instructor who teaches the morning ladies class, her sister Paige will run her class while shes with you. Protein bars as snacks throughout the day and do your protein shake, 3X daily as you’ve been doing. After that, you’ll continue Physical therapy with Shea. after all that you can go home.”

Rey nodded and her, Shea and Armie stood up, grabbing her duffel bag she noticed Armie was carrying Shea big leather tote that she kept her tablet, planner and everything she needed as Rey’s PA and PR as they headed to his car hand in hand.

Hux turned around and shouted at Rey, “I have the spare key, I’m going out to dinner with Shea, see you at home later” she smiled and waved at the two as they got into Armie’s car and pulled out of the lot, probably headed to that beach side restaurant before walking on the beach.

She’s had a big love for the ocean and all things beach Life; She lived in an apartment condo a few blocks down from Rey, with a gorgeous two bedroom place elegantly furnished with a balcony facing the Atlantic.

She smirked to herself as she drove, she was so making a bet with Poe on when those two were finally admit they were dating; and she was gonna win it.

**_Rey’s Apartment_ **

_ Miami Florida, 11:45PM _

Rey sighed to herself. No text message from Ben today, not that she has gotten one before in the previous 8 years since he up and left but she kept hoping he would but who was she kidding.

Later on, after training ended and she was safe in her home, she had posted the photos from her party today, her favorite was the one where Poe and Finn had kissed her cheek while covered in cake as she laughed, with the caption,

**_“Ma Boiis!! @flyboydameron and @FN2187traitor”_ **

Not even 15 minutes later, her phone pinged with an alert, on her insta, under Poe’s comment of,

**“** **_Love you Peanut, you know we couldn’t help it ;)”_ **

and Finn, her dear brother in all but blood, had commented below that firing back at Poe

**_“Hey! Peanut is my nickname for her, get your own @flyboydameron! Love you peanut and happy birthday :* :)”_ ** ,  

the comment below Finn's had her yelling and throwing her phone across the room a few minutes later.

Under the photo caption, someone had typed,

**_“Happy Birthday, Hope you enjoyed your day and had fun at your party :)”_ **

but the message didn’t bother her so much as the  **person** who commented, looking at her phone again, it read clear as day.

She breathed out, and responded,

**_“@thekylor3n, thank you for the well wishes and yes I did have fun thank you for asking :)”_ ** __

Hux and 8,000 other people had liked the photo and she thanked everyone once again before closing out the app for the night.

She put her phone away and went to have a shower and quickly went to sleep, hoping it was just a dream and it would be over tomorrow.

 

**_Kylo Ren’s Apartment_ **

_ Los Angeles California, 8:05PM _

Kylo tossed his phone on his coffee table after having gone and did the dumbest thing ever, quite possibly getting him in a lot of trouble with Snoke. Yes it was okay for him to comment that but Snoke doesn't like any of his fighters making friendly with any other fighter and with Kylo training Phasma to take on Rey, it makes it even worse because that’s the competition. Honestly, he had no clue how Hux managed to remain friends with Rey but Kylo couldn’t, it just didn’t make sense to him but he wasn’t gonna say anything to Snoke on the topic.

The phone pinged and he picked up to see Rey had commented back, he smiled and quickly pulled up his water intake app that he used to keep track of his water intake to stay hydrated and pulled up the notes in his phone afterwards to finish up the work out he put together for Phasma as well as a meal plan for the coming season.

He emailed it to her and then plugged his phone in after ordering takeout from the local restaurant down the street before going to take a hot shower. He washed his hair and body, all the while thinking of how he was gonna pull this season off, trying to get back to his family and make things right in his life.

Throwing a pair of boxer briefs on and shaving his face and brushing his teeth and hair, he walked into his bedroom and crawled under the covers and turned off the bedside light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? like I said before, this is just a general chapter of nonsense and introducing new characters like Shea into the mix and furthering the plot set up as well as throwing in a flashback there. Honestly, I just go back and read what I already wrote before I start a new chapter so bear with me as I try and figure this out, I'm no English major so this story won't be 110% like id love for it to be. all in all, this is probably gonna be a long ass story so bear with me here for awhile guys..


End file.
